Oyasumi no uta
by a-kiss-of-tea
Summary: Solias cantarme una nana de buenas noches...Oyasumi no uta... "buenas noches, onii-chan" aun puedo oirte...aun siento la dulzura de tus palabras en mis oidos... *un pequeño onee-shot que les vengo a ofrecer...espero que les agrade*


Solias cantarme una nana de buenas noches...Oyasumi no uta...  
"buenas noches, onii-chan" aun puedo oirte...aun siento la dulzura de tus palabras en mis oidos...  
"descanza, Nii-san" le susurro al cielo, con la esperanza que me escuches algun dia...que te aflojes un segundo del abrazo de ella, y que sonrias ante mi saludo.  
aun lo recuerdas? intentas recordar? probablemente sea tu mente un mar de recuerdos borrosos, recuerdos que son remplazados por frescos momentos nuevos...frescos momentos que no tienen el aroma a Banana Split de esos dias de ensue o...  
Diciembre...simplemente Diciembre...tal parece que ese mes no existio en tu calendario...tal parece que ese mes es eterno en el mio...mas no me deja repetirlo, solo observar esos buenos momentos donde nos unimos tanto...  
Enero...tampoco puedo regresar, fue tan hermoso como doloroso...lo nuestro era prohibido y no debia saberse.  
Febrero...dulce dulce Febrero...el nucleo de la pasion donde ya nada importaba, solo el calido amor que nos envolvia poco a poco...  
luego...Marzo...cruel y certero...caiste en la realidad...yo seguia sumido en el sue o...no quiero hablar de Marzo...quisiera borrarlo.  
en ese mes se congelo mi vida, nada mas parecio importar, pensaba morir eternamente enterrado por la nieve que ahora rodeaba mi corazon...queria perecer en un beso final.  
de la amistad, al amor prohibido, del amor a la desesperacion...y alli se quebro nuestro camino, dividiendolo en dos: mientras caminabas de la mano de otro amor...yo luchaba por aire. mi dolor se escondio en sonrisas, y en una actitud feliz...feliz...yo siempre lo era...tan feliz...era feliz...a tu lado lo era...  
"Eres feliz si el lo esta" me repito una vez mas, mientras camino por los pasillos de la casa, fundido en mi propio mundo tan Gris y solitario...mundo que antes era Amarillo inocente, para despues tornarse Azul y lleno de vida.  
aun recuerdo cuando nos volvimos amigos, recuerdo que me encontraste llorando en el techo de la casa...mi final estaba marcado...en 3 meses todo iba a acabar: yo tenia un virus, y el Master iba a desinstalarme.  
recuerdo que todos tenian miedo de contagiarse, y nadie queria acercarse a mi...estaba solo en el mundo...pero de repente, me tendiste tu mano, me brindaste confianza, me diste valor y la capacidad de creer que habia un ma ana, aun si era una mentira. fue alli donde se gesto nuestro amor, donde yo encontre a tu lado, todo lo que con mi Spice no habia conseguido...esos benditos 2 meses con un par de dias...que jugamos a un amor puro y casi de cuento...el amor que mi hermana quiso obtener de ti, y nunca pudo. vivimos cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, sin saber si despertariamos juntos o no, vivimos sin importar lo que digan, vivimos felices! luego todo se complico...prejuicios, dudas, dolor, el mundo en nuestra contra! una guerra de sentimientos y culpa aparecio entre los dos, esa guerra creo un abismo y cuando menos lo espere...tomaste la desicion por ambos, la desicion de que esto volvia a los confines de la oscura ignorancia.  
y el virus en mi no se propago, quedo estancado justo en el momento en el cual yo necesitaba morir...queria irme...no tenia como..oficialmente, todo en mi ser era un asco.  
llegaste en el infierno de mi vida...un momento fugaz de amor...los dias que pase contigo...tch! no puedo continuar, seria dar vueltas entre todo lo que paso! no quiero! pero...si no quiero... que hago aun hoy extra ando esos dias?  
"Aishiteru...Nii-san..." le susurro al viento, para que lleve mi mensaje, y de una forma extra a mis lagrimas brotan de nuevo con ese ardor amargo que me quema las mejillas.  
"Len-kun? podemos hablar?" apareces en la puerta, con tu sonrisa brillante y tus ojos color cielo, mirandome.  
"claro...Kaito-nii..." susurro triste sin mirarte, lo notaste...Baka! tengo que ser mejor actor.  
"Len...dejame decirte algo...yo..." te acercas de a poco, yo te coloco mi dedo indice en los labios, me irrita que empieces con tus discursos melosos e idiotas, secretamente me cautivan, pero no es el momento...terminemos esto de una vez!  
"callate y cerra la puerta!" suelto como una orden, evitando el contacto visual, tus ojos brillan y una sonrisa pervertida se forma en tus labios...por primera vez en el dia, sonrio de igual forma...mientras empujas la puerta cerrandola.  
Recuerda...este impuro y pecaminoso amor...  
aun cuando lo condenaste al anonimanto...voy a vivirlo por ti, Kaito Shion...asi que consumeme...hasta quedar inconciente en tus brazos esta noche...despues de todo, esto nace y muere en la oscuridad de la ignorancia.  
lo que pase luego, es obra del destino...te amo que mas da? prefiero jugar mis fichas en este amor, a morir sin haberte escuchado decir mi nombre entre suspiros de nuevo!  
vamos, apuestalo todo...vamos a perder, ambos! ya hemos perdido...y se abre una nueva partida...  
entonces...Nii-san...vamos al siguiente stage?


End file.
